The Adventures of Nameless Guy!
by cerebralconfinement
Summary: It's an adventure log from the point of view of the dude you play as. It is not a record of my adventures. Rated T for...well, you'll see. Now dead.
1. Days 1, 2, 3

Day 1: I wake up on a beach, with no memories and a few pieces of paper resting on my head. The first sheet simply says 'SURVIVE'. The others give me instructions on how to make several useful items, such as a sword and torches. The main ingredient for many of these things is wood, so I try to find a way to chop a tree down. No matter what I try, nothing happens. Eventually I get so frustrated I punch the tree, and it works. That…makes no sense whatsoever. Oh well, may as well get the rest of the wood from this tree. I get a bunch more wood, then cut up the logs and make planks with them. From these planks, I make a workbench. This will allow me to make more complicated things. Why? I don't really know. I use my newly constructed workbench to make a pick, a shovel, an axe, and a boat. Never know when a boat will come in handy. I use my axe to chop down some more trees as the sun sets. I should probably get to sleep, but I will probably need a lot of wood. Besides, I don't really feel tired. What's that hissing sound? I hear an explosion, and I'm in agony. I can feel my limbs being detached from my body before everything goes black. I slowly wake up in the same place as before, healthy as can be. I follow my earlier route, just to see what's over there. Wow, that's a big crater. Oh, hey, there's my stuff. I'm gonna have to keep a better watch around me from now on.

Day 2: The events of last night have made it obvious that I need to build a house. I'm not gonna use wood, because that has too many other uses. Let's see if I can dig up that hill. I start at the top and work my way down. When I dig through the layer of dirt, I find a deposit of coal. I dig it all up and make some torches so I can see what I'm doing when it's nighttime. I get about halfway through when the sun begins to set, so I build a tiny dirt box on the flattened top of the hill and light it up with some of my torches. I leave a bit of a hole in the wall so I can see the sky. I wait a few hours. Suddenly an arrow hits me. I would dodge, but there's no room, and I can't get out. I try to dig my way out, but am killed before I can. Once again, I wake up. This time, I'm going to wait until daybreak to get my stuff, because whatever killed me might still be there.

Day 3: The sun rises, and I head back to my box on the hill that I partially leveled. To my surprise, I don't find anything there but a couple of arrows. I spend some time getting more wood and coal, then build a real house where I'm actually safe. I also build a chest and furnace, and since I really don't have anything better to do, I begin to dig a mineshaft. As I head downwards, I hit a deposit of iron! I mine it all, go back up to start it smelting, and go back to see what else I can find.


	2. Days 6, 8, 11

Day 6: I drag myself up into the safety of my house, my broken legs barely able to support my weight on the slick trail of blood I leave. I can feel myself near death, but I don't know what I can do about it. I am very hungry. I remember seeing a recipe for cooked pork on my crafting sheet, and that sounds really good. I wonder…if I can get wood by punching a tree, can I get pork by punching a pig? I've seen a few wandering around outside. Oh, look, there's one right outside my door. Might as well try it now. I punch my door to open it (the rules of this place are really weird), shut the door behind me, and begin beating the living daylights out of the pig with a block of stone. After a few smacks, I manage to cave its skull in. Hey, I was right! I got two pork chops from it! I…don't know exactly how that works, but I'm not complaining. I retrieve my iron from three days ago and set them cooking, and a few minutes later out come two tasty, delicious cooked pork chops. I eat them, and I can feel my broken bones mending. Some of my more serious cuts close up, but I'm still bleeding a little, and I ache all over. I can live with it, though. I place the iron ore I found on my expedition in my furnace, and start them smelting with a dozen pieces of coal. I make a sword with two of the iron ingots I have. There, now I can take care of those zombies. I still have to watch out for those exploding things, though. I'll call them creepers, because they really like to creep up on you. I take a walk through the hills, because it's not like I have anything better to do while waiting for my iron to smelt. I surmount five hills, but stop at the pinnacle of the sixth. A mountain range is laid out in front of me, snow covering the peaks. It's almost noon. I still have some time. I dash down the hill and climb the nearest mountain, wondering what I'll find. As I near the top, I begin to shiver. It's kinda cold here. I dig my hands into the snow and pull myself up another two blocks. Ten minutes later, I finally make it. The view up here is…I don't have the words to describe it. Oh, hey, there's my house. I hear a sound behind me and turn, pulling out my sword. It's a spider! But…it doesn't seem to be attacking me. Just to be safe, I slash it with my sword. Its eyes turn an ominous red color, and it leaps at me. I block with my left arm, earning a few puncture wounds for my trouble, and stab it in the face. I follow up with another slash, and it flies backwards, falling down ten blocks and splatting on the mountain face. I trade my sword for the pickaxe, and carefully chip myself a staircase in the stone down to where its body lies. I obtain three pieces of string, wondering why a spider would give me string. The sun has passed its zenith, so I dash back to my house, stopping only to kill a pig. I make it back inside just as the edge of the sun slips down under the horizon. I shut the door as I hear the moan of a zombie. I grab the iron ingots out of the furnace, and take them to my workbench to make some armor. I put it on, satisfied that I'll be protected from the worst of the damage now, and cook my pork chop. I take it, debate whether to eat it, and decide to save it for later. I plan to go back into my mineshaft now, and I don't know what will happen to me there.

Day 8: I'm lost. Completely and thoroughly lost. I'm running out of torches, and only have enough sticks to make forty more. I have lots of coal, though. There's a glow up ahead. I place a torch on the wall to let me see more clearly and step forward…only to stop short, my front foot hovering over a pit. It's at least fifteen blocks deep. If I fall in there, I'm screwed. I withdraw my foot and begin building a bridge out of stone. It's precarious, only being one block wide, but I don't want to take the time to build anything more. There could be a skeleton on the other side of that pit, and if I get shot, I could fall in. I sprint across and jam a torch into a crack in the ground. No skeletons. There is a zombie, but that's not a problem. I let it get close to me, then I dive past it and kick it down into the pit. It makes a squelching noise as it hits the bottom. I shake off the bits of rotting flesh that clung to my shoe and walk towards the glow, placing some of my dwindling torch supply down as I go. The source of the glow turns out to be a pool of lava. I approach the edge, and although it's very hot, it doesn't hurt. I pull out my bucket and scoop some out. I pour it right back, because I don't really want to carry around something so dangerous. If I fall, it could spill all over me. I see a block of stone with bright blue flecks of color. Could this be diamond? I use my iron pickaxe and, sure enough, get two nuggets of diamond! I mine out all of the diamond around there and see a block with something glowy and red embedded into it. Of course, I mine it. You can never have too much of…I don't really know what this is, but it must be awesome! It glows! It turns out to be some sort of red dust. Oh, this must be redstone! I grab all of it, because you can make really cool things with it, like floodgates and clocks. I smack my forehead as an idea comes to me. I can just follow my trail of torches. I'm such an idiot.

Day 11: I'm finally back at my house. Turns out my idea was a lot harder than it seemed, what with all the times I got sidetracked. I saw something shiny, had to go grab it, and made a crapload of unnecessary detours. Still, I got a bunch of gold and iron out of it, and that's worth it. Now I can build something pretty. And have better tools and stuff. And build something pretty. I smelt all the ore I got, and expand my house while I wait. The day goes by really fast. It seems that before I can do half the stuff I want, the sun sets. Oh well, I can always keep building tomorrow. I'll go for a short journey in the mineshaft. I'll make sure to return quickly this time.


	3. Days 14, 17, 19, 22

Day 14: I'm finally done with the modifications to my house! It's huge now; I added a second and third floor. It's a lot more like a tower now. I can fit more chests in my house, and I have a viewing platform that's way up high. I can see that mountain range I found a week ago from there! It looks a lot cooler from far away. There's one mountain that looks higher than my viewing platform! Maybe I can build a bridge over there… No, I don't think I have enough materials. I'd probably have to dig a huge crater into the ground to get enough to reach there once. Making a proper bridge would just need ridiculous amounts of stone, and I don't want to take a week just so I don't have to climb over a few hills. I walk outside, shutting the door behind me. Why do I shut doors behind me? It's not like someone's going to walk in and steal my stuff. I'm alone. Besides, my doors don't have locks. Maybe I'm just paranoid. About what, I can't say. Oh well, it's not a big deal. I pick some flowers to make a garden with. Ooh, just had an idea. Maybe I could also have a farm! I make a hoe out of stone, and begin to till the grass. I find fifteen seeds before my hoe falls apart in my hands. Oh well, that's pretty much as many as I wanted. I walk back to my tower and grab a bucket. I walk to the ocean where I woke up and grab some water. I bring it back and take it and the seeds to the third floor of my house, armed with a new hoe. I till some of the blocks of dirt there and dig a few more out. I plant the seeds in the newly created farmland, and pour the water into the hole I made. It's getting late. I walk back up to my viewing platform and watch the sunset.

Day 17: I finally smelted my gold into ingots today, and I was able to make one block. ONE. FREAKING. BLOCK. I'm pretty damn mad. I'm going to need to spend a lot more time in my mines to get enough gold to actually build something. And considering the last two times I went in there to look for ore, I'm not looking forward to it. I'm going to put that off for a while, although I will eventually do it. I want to build a giant gold statue, dammit! I know it will take forever, but I'm making that my official goal for now. So now I have something to strive for, beyond just 'SURVIVE'. Which, unfortunately, I seem to have failed at. Well, at least I haven't died since that second time. Wait, how did I come back to life? Meh, it doesn't really matter. I'm alive now, and that's what's important. I should probably stay this way, I don't know how many times that will work for me.

Day 19: My wheat was ready to be harvested today, which raises the question of how I got wheat seeds from _grass_. That's not the biggest question that's been raised so far, so I suppose I don't really need the answer. I bake a few loaves of bread, on my workbench, interestingly enough, and eat one. My minor cuts and bruises leave me, and it still feels strange to be healed by food. I go out of my tower and find a sheep. I punch the sheep and pick up the wool that drops off of its body. I have such a manly punch. Damn, only two blocks of wool. I find another sheep to punch, and boom, I have three blocks of wool. I decide to look around for a bit before I go back. I find a new beach, and it's pretty cool. Wait, why is there stone in the middle of a bunch of sand? Oh, that's not stone, it's clay. I dig the clay out, and it adds up to exactly sixty-four balls. I think I can make bricks with clay. That will be nice, I can make my walls look AWESOME. I get back to my tower near sunset and stick the clay balls in the furnace, along with a few pieces of coal to top off the fuel in there. This was kind of an uneventful day. Maybe tomorrow will be more exciting.

Day 22: Oh, hell. I'm gonna die. I decided to go explore the mountain range, and I got out of sight of my tower. I've been out here for two nights already, and I'm out of food. I have a broken arm, my leg is soaked with blood from when I got shot, and oh god a creeper. I limp as fast as I can directly away from the creeper. I don't need to get blown up again. When it's out of sight, I get an idea. I can climb to the top of the nearest mountain; find a taller mountain, and so on until I get to the top of that really tall mountain I saw a little over a week ago. I should be able to find my tower from there. It takes me a few hours, but I eventually am high enough to see it. Unfortunately, it's nearly dusk, and I will probably die if I'm caught outside after dark. Well, I guess there's nothing for it but to make a mad dash to the tower. I climb down the mountain as quickly as I can without injuring myself and begin running in the direction of the tower, ignoring the pain in my leg. I make it about halfway when the sun slips below the horizon. The moon rises, illuminating everything in a pale light. A zombie shambles into my way. I pull out my sword and slice off its head without slowing, its blood splattering my face. A skeleton shoots at me from on top of the hill, but I dodge its arrows. I stumble into a spider, which bites my torso, leaving twin puncture wounds, the blood staining my shirt. I stab it in the face and keep running, seeing my tower just a little ways away. A creeper begins to chase me. I hear the hissing sound creepers make when they're about to explode, and quickly weigh my options. I could keep running and hope to get out of the blast radius, or I could punch it back a few feet and back away as fast as I can. I take the latter option, nearly making it. Unfortunately, my hand was trailing behind me and got incinerated in the detonation, leaving a burned and blackened stump. I scream in pain as I sprint for the door, quickly opening and closing it as I enter my tower. I fumble with the lid to a chest and manage to pull out a pork chop. As I chow down, I feel my hand regenerating, the fingers pushing their way through the charred flesh. I eat two more pork chops and the remainder of my injuries repair themselves. I craft a bed, bone tired, and slump into it to sleep the remainder of the night.


End file.
